It All Falls Down
by Singe
Summary: We were all doomed from the start, but no one wanted to acknowledge it. None of us wanted to realize just how futile it all was. I guess in the end, we really didn't know anything. All that we had...was just...
1. And Then

Author's Notes: Okay, so here's what's been going on recently; my computer crashed and has not been able to start since. Luckily, most of my fanfics are saved onto disk, but unfortunately, with my new computer, I do not have a disk drive, and as such can't get to the finished or nearly finished chapters of several stories saved there. So until then, I finally decided that writing an Ororon story was more than necessary. Now this story, if you wish to call it such, will be unlike the majority of my others in that each chapter will be a short stand-alone piece, most likely told from a different point of view than any of the other chapters. I won't directly call the narrator by name, but I will include several obvious hints (some directly from the manga) as to who they are, just so it doesn't get too confusing.

Just as with my other works, I can't guarantee a solid update schedule, especially now that cosplay season has once again started and decided to bite me in the ass. On a side note, if you happen to see a Dir en Grey or Rayearth group at Anime Detour and/or SogenCon, feel free to harass them! (Hah, I am so going to be killed for writing that.)

So anyway, feel free to read and review and just ignore the fact that my author's notes are longer than the actual fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series The Demon Ororon or any of it's associated plots, characters, or blah, blah, blah.

Title: It All Falls Down  
Chapter: And Then…  
Rating: PG-13 (too be on the safe side)  
By: Singe 

I remember flashes of light. White. Red-hot. Intermingling with the waves of the darkest blue-grey, pounding down over and over again. I remember the foam and the filth that was exposed by its putrid color, by the lack of breath.

You whispered something. It was lost in the too-clear sky.

Falling, falling, floating forever. Sinking, rising, one of the two, all the while. I remember that gentle smile, lost forever as I was swept away by the tide. Screaming with nothing of myself, I tried so hard to reach you, to pull us together once more. But you just smiled that same, simple, empty, beautiful smile, even as you cried once again.

I hate it when you cry. It's even worse when I know as I so often do, that you cry for me, because of me, and for them. For those that would kill us both if given the chance, the heartbeat that I have no choice but to refuse them.

And I remember the end, the black fog descending over the world. No, that's not right…it was only falling on me. Where does that leave me? Where can Satan go when He dies? Where did God run too once the mortals learned of His existence, where did He flee to at death?

I loved you.

Does that change anything? Did you love me? Do I still love you now, after all that's happened? I just don't know anymore. Everything is over, said and done, and all-too perfectly clear. There was never any hope. Not for you or me, not for all of our enemies and our few allies. There was never really much of anything.

"I love you."

Your whisper finally reaches me, carried on a cold, rust-scented wind, a wind as tainted as any of us, but not you. You could never become as dirty as I have always been, no matter what I wanted to believe. But it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters now. I am alone just as it was always before, just as it has almost always been. Just as it should be.

Funny.

Before, I never thought that at this point anything would matter.

And yet…

…

…

I already miss you.


	2. One Last Time

Author's Notes: Okay, so I lied, this isn't going to be updated more often. But, these are more for my enjoyment than anyone else's for right now, so nyah! (Which also explains the brevity of every…"chapter".) Oh, and remember that the point of view may or may not change from one-shot to one-shot, so don't get confused. Hm…what else? Oh, yeah...thank you's for the people whom have reviewed/commented/emailed about this!

Disclaimer: Once, again, I own nothing.

Title: It All Falls Down

Chapter: One Last Time

Rating: PG-13

Author: Singe

You begged me not to leave over and over again. I didn't know what to say, what to do, or how to act. How could I mean so much to anyone? How could I, such a worthless, dirt soul, have meant anything to you, much less everything?

We both knew that time was out, that is was far past the point at which I would have no other choice but to lose anything and everything I had, what little of worth there was of it. Once upon a memory, we sat hours on that rotting wood dock, pretending the world wasn't turning, that I wasn't leaving, that you could really love me, and that we were still the same.

I had never before realized how terribly sad it is to meet someone, how heart-wrenching that the first encounter, the first moment is certain to be. And then it was time to say, "It's over," and to bid that final falsely casual good-bye. But that, I suppose, is an entirely different matter.

I froze while you began to cry, tears just like the crystal-jagged beads of sunlight. Sobbing, you told me that I had to stay. In the end, I was unable to do anything but that; I could only walk away.

Remember you, remember me; it's just one more thing that neither of can ever actually be. There's been so much pain, so much darkness, and so much blood spilt. Far too much blood; it flows endlessly, a river of the brightest red, an indescribable red. There's a color that the humans call "blood-red" but it isn't the same. Real blood is colored with something more, something so tangible that it's nearly impossible to look away and even more so impossible to identify. It's as if that opaque red liquid is itself alive, or perhaps, as alive as the source.

I wonder what color my blood would be, but I suppose now is not the opportune moment to find out; I must live for both of u snow. So I shall wait, for now. It is not yet time to see if my blood is as dead as I feel. No, it is not yet time. Someday. Someone will slit my throat, or perhaps I'll perish in a pointless accident, but for now, I will live.

No, that's not quite right, either. Hm…let's say, "For now, I will continue to exist," shall we? It's more accurate. This isn't life. This is simply my never-ending tragedy. And the finale has yet to begin.

Ending Notes: Well, that came out weirder than expected…and well below my normal standards. I guess that's what I get for writing these at odd hours. Anyway, feel free to leave a review/comment; it would be much appreciated!


	3. Hands Clean

Author's Note's: To be honest with the few of you who read this, some of these drabbles I enjoy writing and some are just a pain in the ass. This one however, I particularity like, and I have no bloody idea as to why. On a side note, the identity of the narrator of this one might not be as clear as some of the other drabbles…and this one is even shorter than the other two already posted.

As usually, thanks to all of those that have commented in some form.

Disclaimer: I spent all my money on a Kyo (vocalist of Dir en Grey) costume, and there certainly isn't anymore coming in, so I most definitely do not own any of the licensed, trademarked, or whatnot that could get me in trouble.

Title: It All Falls Down  
Chapter: Hands Clean  
Rating: PG-13By: Singe 

We're leaving here tonight, no matter what the cost. No one could live here for long, but if we stay we'll die even sooner than most. After all in the end, it all comes down to one simple, oh-so-painfully simple fact: they want us dead. Now. Not later. Not eventually. Now. And if we don't leave soon, I just might save them the trouble of hunting us down, of taunting us, of torturing us. Yeah, I might just finish it myself.

So we're leaving. That is, as soon as I find you. Are you even here anymore? Am I too late? Have you already been killed, captured, taken? Are they letting you speak, to dream to share your final wish or dream with anyone? Are they even allowing you to breathe?

Maybe I'm the one who is dead. Maybe my wraith is all that remains, trying to enact a futile escape plan that no one else will be able to take part in. A plan that would have been useless, hopeless in life, the poorest subterfuge imaginable, but in death…I wonder. Could it work? If I were dead, could I still try to save her? And…why am I so cold?

You would laugh at the irony of it, if I asked you. If I can ask you.

Where are you, my dear? What has happened now? There is so much noise, so many people flooding these crowded street-hallways. In this place, the shadows are continually moving, striking out, searching for a savior.

A sword in my hand.

Someone is laughing, by the sound of it, a man most likely. The noise is loud, cruel, and sounds highly amused. I know that voice, but not that laugh. He never laughs: not since she died. But then again, I can't remember him ever doing so when she was still here, trapped just like you and I and so many others ensnarled in the spider's web. No…he's not a spider…he is…a serpent.

There's blood on my hands. It coats the blade as well, a translucent red sheen destroying what ever light could be reflected, refracted by the blade. And by the hands you have always said you love, despite everything.

Where are you, my heart?

We're leaving here tonight, together, aren't we? You'll come with me, right? Once I find you, once I free you? But I'm cold, so cold now. I can no longer move. That voice, that damn voice, forbids it. He leaves me no choice, has never given me a choice. But that's okay, my dear.

Because now…it is silent.


	4. Free Fall

Author's Notes: So I've decided that I will, eventually, post a list of narrators for each chapter due to some of the confusion that's floating around, but right now I'm only going to simply point out that some of the chapters can be interpreted as told by more than one character. On a related note, this chapter in particular may or may not be difficult to interpret due to the overall obscurity of the intended narrator. Aldo, yes, much of this drabble is confusing and seemingly random, but this was done intentionally.

Thanks to all of you that have reviewed/commented/emailed comments and support for these random writings. On a side note, yay for the administrator(s) who finally created an Ororon category!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda yadda ya, pancakes.

Title: It All Falls Down  
Chapter: Free Fall  
Rating: guestimate of PG-13 (or T on rating system)  
By: Singe 

"I don't want to be here."

Saying it aloud, it sounds so simple, so easy, as if I could just walk away. It sounds almost as if leaving were as simple as standing, as walking through that door. I wish it were that simple, that easy and everyday. But…the guards wait beyond that door, willing to hurt me, to make me bleed on your order. They can do as they wish, as long as I stay. As long as I'm breathing, still living for you, they can do whatever they want.

I hate you.

Because of you, I cannot live, cannot love, and cannot be happy. Because of you, I am as dead as he undoubtedly is by now. And yet…yet…because you exist, there is another reason that I am unable to leave, something that you have not noticed or taken advantage of because you simply don't know: I'll never let you know. And I won't abandon him to you. Even if he bears your face, your voice, and your fate.

I loathe him, but I will not give him to you. I will not surrender him so easily, not into your darkness; I will destroy him with mine first. He will not be your heir, you bastard.

My love, did you realize what happened? Do you know what he has done? Did you even know why you had to die?

I love you.

I always will, just as assuredly as I shall always hate him, and as I will always loathe my first-born, the son that I never wanted. And yet…I don't wish him dead, only his father. Oh yes, I loathe him, but I hate **him**. I wonder sometimes if he knows that death will be the only escape from this place. Neither of us wants to be here, but soon, very soon…I will escape. But first, there is one whom must first be freed.

My son, do not worry. It shall end soon. You shall be free, and I will be following behind you.

You say that you love me. They agree, calling me the most treasured wife. The other women scorn me or are already dead by their own hands. The dead are the smarter of the two. They hate me because you love me, but I did not want that so-called love, that thinly veiled lust. I did not want to be another whore in the Great King's wife harem. So they are more than welcome to you. After all, I never wanted you in the first place.


	5. Grey Line

Authors Notes: Haven't posted one of these in a while, so I figured that I might as well, since I have the following drabble and the beginning of another written out at the moment. After these two, I can't guarantee any more updates of this drabble collection, but I suppose anything is possible. As such, I will be including a list of the characters I had in mind when writing these at the end of the next chapter, so at least that many identities are known. The narrator in this one is pretty damn obvious, and it's probably one of the longer drabbles of the bunch.

As always, thanks to everyone that reviewed and/or gave me support in one form or another. Special thanks to **raedyn-l **since their review made me really happy.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, no characters, no plots, and no pants.

Title: It All Falls Down

Chapter: Grey Line

Rating: PG-13, but probably nowhere near there in reality

By: Singe

O0O0O0O

Do you remember standing in the checkout line, waiting for change (in more ways then one) in that dreary, bleary, nameless town? It was just another of the many places we sought refuge, but so you remember? You were skimming the stupid tabloid headlines, smirking slightly, nothing behind the gesture save for your appearance, silently mocking the humans. And knowing you, you were probably talking to the Monkey in your head. We both knew that she was trying to convince you of a reason behind the useless, glossy pages. Perhaps they showed how unique humans are, or that everything is connected, or that you can never draw blood, no matter what reason may be established. She always did like that last one. Yea…she probably was saying something like that, just more bullshit that none of us needed to hear then or now.

Already by then, when we were just buying groceries…it was too late. Do you remember that, oh Great King? That when we left the supermarket, they revealed their presence, forcing Lucy to stab whatever or whoever that first being whom had approached us…I remember that you just kept on walking and smoking one of your obnoxious cigarettes while she committed murder for you. Why should it matter, after all? It was just a dream, that attack. You weren't there with us on a busy street in a human town, carrying grocery bags while your maid killed someone whose allegiance and abilities were unknown. No, you were somewhere far away in your mind. Someplace with your angel, someplace were you both were finally able to be free. What did you call it? Paradise...? A world of false peace and everlasting love with no more battles, for either of you? If only you had paid more attention to the real world.

So here we are now, trapped, confused, and in a hell of a lot of pain. Hell…the irony is a bitch. One of your half brothers, the bastard, left you lying in a pool of blood; a mixture composed from you and every other being dead or dying on this roof, caught up in a web that none of could ever hope to see, much less escape from. Everyone here is being suffocated, stifled, smothered…just for the two of you.

Chiaki can't live without you.

Do you know that, oh Great One? Do you know that your death will lead her to her own? That I doubt Lika will be far behind? Hell, the old bag might even join in. If you die now, we're all fucked. So really, it's pretty obvious what must be done. Hell, even my brother must know by now. My brother…

I want you to know that this isn't for you...that I didn't do this for you, her, or anyone else…not even Lika. No, this is for me and me alone. Maybe I won't change anything. Maybe that guy will take over Hell and kill the lot of us. But maybe I will change something. Maybe I'll hurt him enough that he'll be forced to retreat, or perhaps injure him enough that he could be killed. Maybe I'll just buy more time for those that are left. And maybe I'll just die.

Brother, please listen to me, just this once to every word I say. Run. Just run as far and as fast as you can. Because whatever is going to happen, it won't take long, and then there will be no chance left.

I've died so many times now, so this one really doesn't matter. But this is different, I suppose. You won't be the one to kill me, so you won't be able to save ms, to return me to life. Isn't that right, oh Great Demon? And you, silent angel fallen from somewhere…you can't save anyone anymore. Maybe you never really could. In any case, I guess it's a good thing I won't be around to see what happens next.

But really…honestly. We both knew that we'd at least glance at the next issue, every issue, if not read it fully. Because, in the end, that was perhaps the closest to truth or reason as any of us would ever be.


	6. Purge

Author's Note: So, this chapter has been sitting, nearly complete, in my notebook from probably before the last chapter was posted. I found it again a while ago and came to the conclusion that there really isn't anything else I want to add to it, and I might as well post it because, chances are, it will be the last in this random little drabble series. At the end of this, there will be a list of characters and the chapters they were intended to narrate, but I'll say now that some characters were used more than others or not at all. Feel free to ignore my opinions on the narrator, if you wish, since I think they are pretty open to interpretation.

Once again, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed before and may consider doing it again.

Disclaimer: Make no claim to the series, plots, characters, yadda, yadda, ya involved in the following piece of randomosity.

Title: It All Falls Down

Chapter: Purge

Rating: T (…just for the hell of it, really)

By: Singe

O0O0O0O

So much time has passed. So many futile, worthless lives are gone. They all move from day to day, claiming to live for me or by my word…but I don't know why. Few of them actually believe. And besides, none of them have ever met me, have never seen me, and have never been able to actually hear my words. But I suppose to every generalization there is an exception, because every so often an angel and mortal couple, and another "Savior" is produced. Usually the angels kill it before I can reach the chosen, thinking such a murder is my will. Or, on occasion, the godchild becomes a meal for some hungry demon. In either case, I am left alone with no one to know, no one to care for. And in turn, there is no one there to listen.

Until she came along. How her existence managed to escape the hunters of the fallen and the seekers of angel-flesh…no one can really know for certain, myself included. Especially me. Perhaps it was pure dumb luck, or even some faulty chance that the one who discovered her first was the lord of the Underworld. In any case, Michael hid his child well enough for her to at least survive for more than a few measly, wretched human years.

I wonder…where are you now, oh great Archangel? In what palace do you wander while your half-breed daughter loses everything? You took such pains to protect her once upon a time, but where are you and your power now? Hiding behind some pearly gates, perhaps? But I suppose it really shouldn't matter anymore. After all, you selfish fool, this is not the first time you abandoned her.

I tried to save her. And then I tried to save him so she wouldn't be alone, so she would be happy and loved, so she would still want to live, as well as be able to move on beyond this whole mess. But in the end, I guess that I'm as useless as Michael, Ororon, and the rest of them were. Or perhaps…yes, I'm sure of it. I was worse than all of them combined. They at least could fight and speak and struggle. They could live or they could die, win or fail. I…I only drift somewhere between spirit and hallucination, even perhaps only in the mind of one small human child with the blood of an Archangel running through her veins. And when the sea of war raging around her finally drowns the flame of her human soul…I doubt there will be anyone else left able to imagine a being such as myself actually exists.

If only I had more time. If only Michael realized what was happening and was brave enough to face the events he had managed to unknowingly instigate. If only Ororon hadn't allowed himself to run from his position in Hell. If only he had ended up on some other street on that day. If only he hadn't listened to Chiaki and allowed himself to grow weak, injured. If only we could have washed our hands of both of them, could have looked away from the obvious incoming disaster.

Chiaki…forgive me. I acted to slow, to selfishly for it to really mean anything. So in the end…I am useless. Without a body, a form, a true existence…I am nothing.

O0O0O0O

Ending Note: Well, that went places I hadn't intended to, but it's finally typed and posted, so there you go. Comments/reviews appreciated, as always.

What you're really after: The intended character list.

One: Ororon  
Two: Ororon (or Othello works as well…)  
Three: Othello  
Four: Sheila (this is still my favorite chapter)  
Five: Shiro  
Six: God 

Once again, all are open to interpretation.


End file.
